cryptic_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
Serenity
S E R E N I T Y Art by Lhuin I n t r o d u c t i o n You wandered through the evening, the crisp moonlight guiding you. As you explored the nature around you, your senses strengthened and you felt a bit more confident. After a few minutes of looking through the forest, there was a sudden rattle in the bushes in front of you. You marched closer to the sound in order to investigate, all of a sudden, a mouse lept out of the bush and you flung back in panic, tumbling onto the ground, dust getting into your eyes. Your confidence quickly decreased and you started at yourself in embarrassment. You tried to find your steps back to your territory, but unfortunately, the scent you had followed was no more and the luminous moon that led you was covered in a thick fog. You decided to continue on your journey, but was quickly left in fear as the sounds of other animals silenced your own breathing. You walked towards a river and decided to follow it upstream in hope of discovering shelter. As you followed the river, an interesting aroma entered your nostrils. Being the curious wolf you were, you followed the scent only to be cornered in a small area surrounded by large oak trees. The moment you arrived, a large brown male wolf approached you. You stared at the wolf flabbergasted, but before you could even speak, he slid over you and attacked you from behind, scratching and tearing at your pelt, reaching your flank. You whimpered as blood hit your mouth and you gagged at the funky taste. The wolf got off of you and prepared himself to attack you once again, but as he ran towards you, you swiped your small claws against the wolf's nose. He glared at you and began to viciously hiss. "How dare you invade our territory, I could kill you right now!" he said, the venom in his voice causing you to feel insecure and panicked. "I.. I didn't mean to, I got lost!" you replied, stuttering. "Lost? How do I know your not in a rival pack!? he hissed. "If I was, don't you think I would've fought you better?" He looked at you in agreement and sighed. "You're right, you were absolutely terrible. Why don't I take you to my camp and my chief will sort this out, and don't try anything or I'll kill you on the spot." he said defensively. You nodded quickly and followed him into the camp, discovering a beautiful meadow of cats asleep and the smell of delicious prey. You continued to follow him into the well protected territory and he brought you to a large curved tree where a wolf sat upon it. "Akira, I found this clueless wolf on our territory, shall I leave?" he said. Akira looked at you and nodded back at the wolf. "I am Akira, chief of Serenity, and who are you?" "I am just a simple wolf, my name is {insert name here}." She looked at you with a judgmental expression on her face. Clearly the wolf wasn't fond of the unknown. Akira lept off of the tree stump and slowly observed you. "Well {insert name here}, would you be interested in joining Serenity?" she asked hesitantly. The offer surprised you at first and you thought about it. If you left, you may never find your home again and face certain death. If you stay, you'd make new friends and learn what these wolves knew. The choice was yours. "I would like to join." you answered back. "Well then, welcome to Serenity ." Akira said with a kind grin on her face. Written By: Anarchii I n f o r m a t i o n C h a r a c t e r i s t i c s Serenity is a group based off of medicine and peace. The members of the tribe all have basic healing and herbal knowledge and are known to be relatively peaceful, but when threatened they will fight together in unity in order to take down the threat. They are intelligent and eager with respect for every member in the group. They are known to be excellent hunters and are quite stealthy and agile. T e r r i t o r y Click on the land you want to visit File:Serenity_Map!!!!.jpg|link=|500px poly 281, 20, 317, 50, 396, 64, 406, 106, 384, 142, 329, 143, 277, 139, 238, 149, 203, 130, 182, 120, 169, 90, 196, 63 Himalayan Mountaintops poly 45, 150, 35, 177, 22, 185, 22, 247, 30, 299, 61, 316, 84, 307, 124, 312, 150, 303, 182, 313, 191, 283, 195, 267, 196, 239, 196, 201, 223, 184, 213, 167, 164, 146, 110, 135 Teeming Savannah poly 235, 351, 271, 339, 315, 345, 374, 335, 401, 327, 411, 359, 441, 391, 419, 408, 383, 418, 349, 438, 341, 464, 321, 477, 302, 477, 281, 476, 254, 439, 227, 406 Burned Borderlands poly 580, 178, 599, 243, 587, 307, 596, 344, 564, 351, 540, 363, 525, 384, 503, 411, 480, 408, 471, 399, 441, 349, 419, 309, 432, 264 The Troika Temple poly 444, 20, 497, 23, 536, 41, 579, 90, 589, 139, 565, 167, 540, 193, 505, 217, 464, 220, 408, 213, 378, 185, 371, 152, 408, 94, 409, 73, 400, 54 Serenissima Forest poly 586, 58, 577, 44, 608, 128, 591, 166, 633, 176, 680, 179, 725, 176, 741, 143, 744, 116, 764, 94, 775, 72, 769, 43, 735, 25, 693, 22, 617, 25, 591, 28 Anusuma Canyons desc none Map made by FallenCrescent Serenity does not have a specific camp they live in. The members of the tribe set up sanctuary in certain places they travel to for an either long or short period of time. They then leave that territory and go on a long excursion to find new territory. They typically return to a specific territory they've lived in before on certain seasons, depending on how safe and well it was. Serenity never lives in one place for long. Note: Any territory issues resulting in spamming in comments and arguing will be reported. We are not changing territories for your group so don't bother leaving a complaint about us having "your territory". R e g u l a t i o n s R e s p e c t Respect is mandatory if you wish to remain in Serenity, any rank above you will be treated with full respect and good behavior. Failure to do so will result in a warning, punishment, or exile at worst. A c t i v i t y Being active in Serenity mandatory and failure to be active will result in you being removed from the wiki. Unless you are on vacation or busy and have notified the leaders, you will be removed without question. You must be active at least four days a week. D o u b l e - G r o u p i n g Double-grouping is a disgraceful and unforgivable act. It is disloyal and causes drama for both groups. If you are found double-grouping you will be exiled, if there is no evidence, yet multiple claims there will be a public vote. D r a m a Drama is a necessity in all groups, but being excessively dramatic is very annoying to those around you. If your going to have your OC injured or pass away, make sure it is reasonable and not because you disobeyed the rules, and consistent injuries or the drama will result in a punishment and if bad enough, exile. Only medicine cats may come up with prophecies and have visions. B e h a v i o r We allow you to goof off and have fun, but only if there are under five people roleplaying. If you are consistently messing around and disturbing/distracting others, you will be warned and if you continue to refuse, you will be excused from roleplay for the day. D r e s s - C o d e There isn't really a certain dress code, but please dress appropriately, in realistic colors. Also clothing isn't necessary but is accepted, please use realistic items. We use wolves, coyotes, and rabbits ONLY. C o n s e q u e n c e s Banned from leaving the territory Forced to stay in a certain area Ignored and excluded for a certain amount of time Stripped from their rank and demoted publicly Exiled publicly by the chief Either killed by the chief depending on the issue or killed by tribe members H i e r a r c h y R a n k s C h i e f ''' '''Adviser N o b l e H u n t e r s F a i t h H e a l e r s F a i t h H e a l e r P u p i l H u n t e r s H u n t e r P u p i l Matriarch Seniors P u p s T h e D i s c i p l i n e d C o a l i t i o n s Serenity affiliates with both felines and canines, but reserve the right to refuse to either group. Rivals are rare for this tribe, due to Serenity being such a peaceful group. A l l i e s R i v a l s A p p l i c a t i o n s J o i n i n g F o r m Name: Username: Preferred Rank: Roleplay Example (Fighting and Hunting or Healing Depending on Rank, MUST Be 5 Sentences): Past Group(s): Gender: Why You Want To Join: Loyalty Oath: L e a v i n g F o r m Name: Username: Rank: Why You Are Leaving: How Can We Improve: R e t u r n i n g F o rm Name: Username: Preferred Rank: Roleplay Example (Fighting and Hunting or Healing Depending on Rank, MUST Be 5 Sentences): Past Group(s): Gender: Why You Want To Join: Why You Left: Loyalty Oath: A l l i a n c e F o r m Group Name and Link: Leader's Name and Username: Why You Want To Be Allies: How Can Serenity Benefit: Member Count: Server: E d i t o r F o r m Name: Username: Wiki Name: Past Examples (Link Please): Why Would You Be Fit For The Role: E d i t o r s Anarchii and Bonsai are the only ones who may edit. If you wish to become an editor please fill out the form above. If anyone else is found editing without permission they will be personally spoken too and if any damage is caused, it will be reported and result in a block. G a l l e r y Place Holder.jpg Delete.jpg Delete.jpg Place Holder.jpg Delete.jpg Delete.jpg